Love Is War
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: With a vengeance over five years old,Kagome sets out to destroy a gang,"Soul Stealers",for the murder of her baby brother.Now,her vengeance becomes her job.Once a composed FBI agent,Kagome's true colors start to show & they aren't pretty.I/K&M/S lil A/K
1. Prologue:Souta

**_~~~~~~~Prologue:Souta's Death~~~~~~~_**

* * *

I sat there behind the dumpster in the alley way, clutching my younger brother's shoulder.

"SOUTA!" I was screaming angrily. "SOUTA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN US INTO!"

"Sis," he let a lone tear run down his cheek before continuing, "Sis, I love you. Ya know that don'tcha?"

"YES! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! BUT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHY ARE THEY AFTER US?"

"They fronted me a couple pounds of heroine to sell and I used it! I can't pay for it and I can't return it! They want their drugs or money but I ain't got either sis!"

"DAMMIT! HOW MANY POUNDS IS A 'COUPLE'? HUH SOUTA!"

"Three."

"THREE POUNDS OF HEROINE YOU USED! WHAT YOU WANNA BE LIKE MOM?"

"NO, but I can't help it sis. I-I-I-"

"YOU WHAT? HUH SOUTA? YOU'RE ADDICTED? YOU COULDN'T HELP YOURSELF? YOU _NEEDED _IT?"

"Yes."

"Dammit!"

I clutched my little brother as I recognized the fear in his eyes. It was the same fear I felt when Grandpa AND Kaede had died, thanks to these fags that claimed they were G's. Thanks to their drug addictions. Coke, Heroine, Meth, you name it SOMEBODY had it. We lived in Vegas and these G's didn't play. Man, we were dead. NO! I was dead. Souta was not. Souta was gettin out. I was sure of that!

"Souta, baby?"

"Yes, sis?"

"Here take this." I reached into the pocket of my lime green mini skirt and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that sis?"

"This," I handed the paper to him and he looked up at me, "Is Dad's address, phone number, place of business, anything you need to know is there. Anything and everything. OK baby?"

"Sis. What are you gonna do? Why are you giving me this? Why did you have this?"

"I had it because I was gonna get us out, but now we got G's to deal with, baby brother. Now, I'm giving this to you because I will most definitely not come back in one piece from what I'm about to do. I'm gonna deal with this. I'm gonna save your little ass one last time. I PROMISE! OK? Now, when the coast is clear you run. Until then, STAY PUT! NO MATTER WHAT! OK?"

Souta nodded and I took a deep breath, climbed from behind the dumpster, and sat on top of it;waiting for them to round the corner, as they were soon about to do.

Sure enough, they rounded the corner, and I braced myself.

Long story short, I sassed them and they kicked my ass, until Souta popped out.

"Sis, this is my problem and I'm not gonna let you die for me."

"NO! SOUTA! RUN!"

"No sis. I'm not running. I'm DONE running. And I'm not hiding. I'm DONE hiding. I'm quitting NOW. I'm facing my problems."

Another long story short, they beat Souta's ass and killed him, while I layed there and couldn't do a damn thing. My ribs were definitely fractured, possibly broken, but DEFINITELY fractured!

I screamed as rain started pouring. I drug myself over to my baby brother's dead body. And layed my head on his chest. I curled up with him as we did when we were kids,and cried.

"Souta, baby brother, sweet baby brother. I told you to stay put. I TOLD YOU! NOOOOOOOO! I PROMISED! I PROMISED I'D SAVE YOUR ASS! WHY HIM!" I shouted that last scream at the sky. To the Gods above.

I could hear and see people around us, some calling for ambulances, some just staring, but I didn't care. My baby brother was gone. Now, what reason did I have left to live for?

I layed there and eventually blackness overcame.

* * *

(Author's Note:I have edited this chapter,so I'm reposting it. I have also planned therest of the story and will resume writing asap. I am also up to date with "It's A Love Hate Relationship". It's a new one. After I finish these two,I will resume the rest. I have overwhelmed myself,but I haven't forgotten the readers or stories,so please be patient. Thanks.)

-Crayzee Bubbles-

:) ENJOY!


	2. Chapter One:The Assignment

**_~~~~~~~Chapter One:The Assignment~~~~~~~_**

* * *

"Higurashi!"

I snapped my head up.

'Huh? Oh, OK. Just a dream. Just a dream. I'm OK. It's OK. That was years ago. It's OVER! Done with!'

* * *

Name:Kagome Higurashi.

Age:25 years of age.

Alias:Higurashi, And occasionally, Gome.

Status: FBI Agent(Sometimes Field or Undercover...depends.)

Facts: I'm an only child since the death of my baby brother. I've been an agent since I was 18, the age of myself when my brother died. My brother's name was Souta Higurashi. He was 16 years of age,had a great future ahead of him, but was addicted to heroine. Our mother was a heroine whore,thus the two of us being here. Our father is some kind of big lawyer in Hollywood. They dropped us off with Grandpa and Kaede, our Grandpa's friend and neighbor, when I was three and Souta was a year. When I was 17 and Souta was 15, Grandpa and Kaede were killed in an attempted robbery. We started wandering the streets after that. A year later, me and Souta were finally doin good. I had a simple job that paid for a shitty apartment, but it was a home, at least. Then, four months after we started living the street life, Souta hooked up on heroine. I didn't find out until a month later, when I found a used needle on the bathroom shelf. After that, we tried to get him help, but it just made him worse. Eventually, some G dealers capped him. I left the streets in an ambulance. Souta left in a body bag. I left with a punctured rib. Souta left with a punctured heart. I've been out for this gang. The gang that killed my brother. Only problem? I knew nothing, but what the members from seven years ago looked like. So, if I saw them, I probably wouldn't even notice. If any members from seven years ago were still there, they most likely didn't look like they did seven years ago. *sigh*

* * *

"Hey, Higurashi." I looked up to see Kouga walk up.

* * *

Name:Kouga Stanson

Age:28 years of age

Alias: K. Stance ( We do NOT know why, but that's the name._.)

Status:FBI agent,aka my partner.

* * *

Facts:He's in unrequited love with me. We've put it aside to make our partnership strong. And it is. We're best buds. But I'll NEVER date him because A) I don't feel that way about him. And B) I knew the secretary was in love with him. And I wouldn't do that to her. She's a friend.

"Hey K. Stance!"

He chuckled. "The rediculous name again Higurashi?"

"Well, yeah."

"What's it gonna take for you to just call me Kouga?"

"Well, what's it gonna take for you to just call me Kagome?"

"Tousche`."

"Tousche`." I smiled.

"What do you want K.?" I usually just called him K., because it was shorter and simpler. Short and Simple that's me.

"Ummmmm. Sarge wants you."

* * *

Name:Sergeant Calvin Morris.

Age:43 years of age

Alias:Sarge

Status:He's Sarge. I work for his ass.

* * *

Facts: I think of him as a second grandfather. He was my mentor, personally. He taught me EVERYTHING. I love him to death, and I'm an awesome ass agent, thanks to him.

"Thanks K."

"Welcome Higurashi."

I stood from my desk and left the office area. (We didn't have individual offices, we had an office area, that was used by all.)

I walked down the hall to Sarge's office and knocked lightly.

"Enter."

I smiled and walked in.

"You wanted me Sarge?"

"Ah. Yes Higurashi."

"Ok. Well, I'm here." I walked to his desk and sat down in one of his two leather chairs infront of his HUGE mahogany desk.

"So I see. Well,Kagome, I have a case that I think would be perfect for you. I've already explained Stanson's part to him. You'll be working seperately. It's an undercover assignment."

"Ok, Ok. Lay it on me."

"Alright, lately our fair city of Vegas here, has had some gang drug problems. We want you to go undercover and join the gang. Find out anything and everything you can. Especially, their DOI. Ok?"

* * *

DOI-Drug Operation Information.  
(Also called Drug Op. Info)

* * *

"Yes sir Sarge."

"Ok. You'll report here to me first thing tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it." I smiled, stood, saluted Sarge, and left;returning to my desk in the OA.

* * *

OA-Office Area

* * *

I sat down and sighed. This was going to be a long operation.

* * *

*Next Day*

* * *

I looked over at my alarm clock. 4:59. What was one minute? In this business,it was everything. I sighed,stood,turned my alarm clock off,and went to shower. About ten minutes later,I stepped from the bathroom in my small apartment,hugging a towel around my body. What to wear? I didn't guess it really mattered. I'd be changing soon. I picked a pair of black dresspants,a lavendar blouse,and a black suit jacket. My hair was pulled back. No make-up. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and looked at the clock. 5:30. Time to go. I grabbed my shoulder bag and keys from my desk and left the house. Twenty minutes later I walked into the lounge at work,helping myself to my daily cup of "pep-in-your-step" coffee. In this line of work,you needed every bit of pep you could get.

"Morning Higurashi."

I looked to see Kouga enter the lounge.

"Morning K."

"Ready to find out about the big project?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be."

"Sucks we're not working together,doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It really does. You've been my partner for how long?"

"Since you started."

He smiled. Just then,my phone rang.

"Higurashi."

"Kagome,I expect you in my office in five minutes."

"Yes sir Sarge."

I hung up and smiled at Kouga.

"Sarge. Ready?"

"Let's go."

We walked to Sarge's office,knocked,and entered.

"Morning Kagome. Kouga."

"Morning Sarge."

"Morning Sir."

"Alright,you two ready?"

"As ever."

"I love that attitude Higurashi."

"Thank you Sir."

"Alright. Kouga. Ayame's waiting for you in her office. She'll explain your part to you. So,you're dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

Kouga hesitated a second then left.

"Alright. Sit down."

I sat down and looked at the folder he handed me.

"This operation could be the biggest we've ever had. I'm counting on you Kagome. We all are. I know you can handle this."

"I _did_ learn from the best Sir."

"Well,yes,that you did. Now,pay close attention. We need to take down what could possibly be the biggest drug gang in this country. In order to do that,we need someone on the inside. That someone is _you_. You'll play a pathetic,normal crack addict. You'll get close to the one in charge of the drugs. Using him,you'll work your way into the gang. The objective is to get close to the leader. Find out anything and _everything_ we could _possibly_ use to take them down."

I nodded.

"In that folder is an adress,the name of the seller you'll get in touch with,and an alternate identity. I'll have Yura disguise you. Any questions?"

"No Sir."

"Then head on over to Yura's. Then report back here."

"Yes Sir."

I saluted,left,and went to Yura's office.

* * *

Name:Yura Heir.

Age:27 years of age.

Alias:The Cover Girl.

Status:Disguise artist for undercover operations.

Facts:She loves disguising people and she's _great_ at it! She does all the disguises for our undercover operations.

* * *

"Knock knock."

I walked into her office.

"Kagome!"

She hugged me.

"Ready?"

"Yupp."

"And what are we disguising you as today?"

"A crack feind."

"Ooooh,fun."

I laughed nervously. It was hard to rein Yura in sometimes,but she always did the job perfectly. A bit _too_ perfectly,actually. It was,on occasion,unnerving.

"Ta-da!"

She turned me around in the chair to see my reflection in the full-length,three-sided mirror. I stood. She'd done it again. I was wearing a white tanktop;a black mini,I mean _really_ mini,skirt;and knee high white go-go boots. She had curled my hair and styled it to where it hung around my face in a messy style. My eyes had deep dark shadows under them,my eyeliner was thick and dark,and my lips were painted a bright red. My nails had been painted black and chipped,as to give the paint an aged look. On each of my wrists I had black wrist bands covering temporary tattoos of scars. They were quite realistic. If I didn't know myself,I'd swear I was suicidal.

"Damn Yura. How _do_ you do it?"

"A great artist never reveals their methods."

"I thought that was great magicians?"

"Artists are magicians. Our masterpieces are pure magic."

"Yes,well,your methods do indeed seem to work."

She giggled as I left her office. I walked to Sarge's office,knocked,waited for approval,and walked in.

"That's why I keep Yura around,you know. If I didn't know better I'd think you really were a crack addict. Damn."

I smiled and sat down.

"Ok,I've made some calls and I have you a disguise car."

He pulled some keys from his pocket and dangled them in the air between us.

"Kagome Higurashi,you are the proud new owner of a beat up,shitty,old nineteen ninety-something car of some name that momentarily escapes me."

"Gee,thanks Boss."

"Anytime Sweetie. Also I'll need you to leave your phone with me."

I smiled,stood,layed my phone on the desk,and turned to leave.

"Parking space 485."

"Affirmative," I called over my shoulder.

I walked down the hallway,deciding to stop in to wish Ayame and Kouga luck on their part of the job. Plus,I needed some encouragement for my part too.

"Hey guys."

I walked in and smiled when I saw their mouths drop open. Kouga could only stare,but Ayame attempted to speak.

"Ka-Kagome? You look-well-ya know-um-sort of-uh-"

"Different?" I decided to help her out a little.

She only nodded.

"Thanks guys. I came to wish you luck,hoping like hell you'd reciprocate."

"Are you serious? You don't need any luck. You're gonna be the best crack addict actress FBI agent ever. _We're_ the ones who need the luck."

"What's so difficult that it stumps the best Tech Op. ever?

* * *

Tech Op.-

Technical Operator

* * *

"Nothing. It's working with HIM."

She pointed to Kouga.

"Come on Ayame! He's not that bad. I've worked with him every day for seven years."

"So,you're use to it. I am not. Tell him to let me do my job."

"Hey! I'm just bored like hell!"

"Whiny baby!"

"Ok you two break it up. Get a room. Seriously guys,Good luck. I gotta go. I'm off to roam the streets as a crack addict."

They laughed,I smiled,and turned to leave. I walked down the hall,through the OA,out the lobby,and to the garage. Once I found 485,I gasped. This was nothing like my shiny black brand new SUV. It was rusted,dirty,dented,scratched,the paint was gone in most places chipped in others,the interior sucked completely. It was perfect for the job,although not normally my taste. I sat in the driver's seat of the car and looked at the case file in my hand.

* * *

Name:Cristina Anne Johnson.

Alias:Cristi.

Age:20 years of age.

Story:Born into a family of addicts,she was cursed from the beginning. Her mother snorted cocaine throughout her entire pregnancy. She even nearly ODed the night Cristi was born. Cristi's father sold cocaine for a living and spent three-thirds of his earnings on his own personal coke stash. When Cristi was five her mother left her at the coke dealer's house for an hour because she was so high she forgot Cristi was with her. When Cristi was seven she found her Mom's stash and thought it was sugar,so she made kool-aid with it. She had three glasses of kool-aid before anyone realized it wasn't sugar. Cristi was hospitalized for two weeks. Then when she was ten she snorted her first line. She's been addicted since she was twelve. She was even admitted to the mental hospital four times,due to her hallucinations from crack:once when she was fourteen,once when she was seventeen,once when she was nineteen,and recently at the age of twenty. She was also commited when she was seventeen for attempted suicide. As soon as she was released the last time she entered a five month rehab program,moved from Vegas to Reno for a fresh start,relapsed,and is hooked again. She's sold her belongings,her blood,even her body for money to support her habit.

DOB:September 19,1990.

POB:Los Vegas,Nevada.

Employment:Prostitution.

* * *

I looked behind that to find a note.

* * *

'Kagome,

Go to this address first and foremost:4216 Blunt Avenue. This is the address of your apartment. Your apartment number's 656. The key's under your seat. Settle in. In the drawer of the nightstand on the right side of your bed is $500. Take it to this address:4410 Blunt Avenue. Approximately two blocks from your apartment. Look for Miroku. We have reason to believe he's the one in charge of drugs in this area. Ask for six grams and one eight ball. This will cost you the whole five hundred. If and when he asks you how you heard of him you reply you were talkin to a chick at a friend's party and she referred you to him. If he asks her name play it off like you don't know because you were too high. Take the cocaine to your apartment. Under the bed is a briefcase. This will be your stash. Take one gram and stash it away as evidence. Put the other five grams and the eight ball in the case. Sleep. I'll call you tomorrow on the pre-pay phone stashed in the drawer of the nightstand on your left. Good night Sweetie.

-Sarge

* * *

'Ok Kaggies. Ya wanna be the best agent you can be? Remember what Sarge taught you. The five things no agent may lack in:Bravery,Intelligence,Stealth,Good Judgement of the Law,and last but not least-the one thing no agent may lack-Acting Skills. Do you have these? Bravery-Check. Intelligence-Check. Stealth-Check. Good Judgement of the Law-Check. Acting Skills-Check. Gotta get into charcter. This is all my taste. The car is my taste. The clothes are my taste. The make-up's my taste. The habits are my taste. This is Cristi. I am Cristi. This is me. Get it together Cristi.'

* * *

(Author's Note:I hope you all enjoyed. For those of you who read it before I edited,I know you'd already read part of that,but it bugged me. Lmao.)

-Crayzee Bubbles-

:) Stay tuned! (:


	3. Chapter Two:On A Mission

**_~~~~~~~Chapter Two:On A Mission~~~~~~~_**

* * *

I reached under my seat and pulled out my key. I put it in the black knock-off Prada bag Yura gave me as part of my image. I put the folder on my backseat and started the car. About ten hours later,I had arrived in Reno,arrived at my apartment,and settled in quite nicely. I grabbed the money,the phone,and my apartment key and threw them in my purse. I grabbed my car keys and drove the two blocks. I looked at the clock on my phone. 5:32. Good timing,I'd say. I walked up the walkway to the door. I rang the door bell and a few minutes later the door was pulled open by a guy in torn sweats and nothing else. The smell of drugs,booze,and filth leaked out. Music,arguing,and whispering accompanied the smells.

"Sup?"

He looked at me.

"Yo man. Uh,Miroku here?"

"Come on in."

I followed him in.

"Wait here."

He ditched me in the livingroom,but returned shortly after.

"Yo. He's in there."

He pointed to a door. I threw up my 'dueces' and left. When I walked in the room there was a guy sitting in a chair holding a blunt.

"Sup? You Miroku?"

* * *

Name:Miroku Houshi

Age:27 Years of Age

Alias:Miro or Roku

Status:Head of Drugs for the Soul Stealers

Facts:He's been Inuyasha's best friend since childhood. He's really a sweet guy,but puts on a tough front. He wouldn't be into drugs or gangs if it wasn't for Inuyasha. He has the hots for another gang member,Sango.

* * *

"Depends on who the fuck's askin. Who you is?"

"Oh man,uh,my name's Cristi. I was told by a friend that you were the man to talk to for that good shit."

"What friend?"

"I honestly don't know man. I was too fucked up. She was a friend of a friend at a friend's party."

"I see. What can I do for ya Cristi?"

"Man I was thinkin about six grams and an eight ball. Mid-grade blow. You the man or not?"

"You wired?"

"Fuck no."

He snapped his fingers and a buff black guy checked me. When they were satisfied,Miroku grinned.

"Yeah. I'm the man."

"Cool. So,can you hook me up?"

"Six grams and an eight ball,huh?"

"Yupp."

"Alright well,the grams for mid blow are fifty and an eight ball's two hundred,so you're lookin at five hundred."

I reached into my purse and pulled out the money,laying it on the desk.

"I got the cash if you got the stash."

He pulled out a box and pulled out a big bag and six pre-made baggies of cocaine. He put them in the big bag and pulled out a ball wrapped in a baggie and put that in with the six grams. He handed the big bag to me. I stuck it in my purse and slid the money toward him.

"So,Cristi,you new in town?"

"Yeah."

"Where ya comin from Sexy?"

"Vegas."

"You a long way from home Babe."

"I came originally lookin for a new start. I instead found only an escape from homebound memories."

"Yeah. Those are a pain in the fuckin ass."

"Yeah."

"Yo Gorgeous. Gotta number? I should be gettin some good shit in. I'll let you know when it goes down."

"I actually broke my phone. I gotta buy a new one,so next time?"

"Deal. Come back soon."

"Will do."

"Dueces Beautiful."

"Deuces."

I turned and left.

* * *

*About Four And A Half Months Later*

* * *

It had been four and a half _long_ months since I assumed the identity of Cristi. I had tried and tried and I was finally starting to get in tight with Miroku. From there,it'd all be a piece of cake. I just needed to be tight with him. I was finally making a 'case' out of this little wanna-be vacation.

"Cristi! Came to see your old friend Miro huh?"

I smiled as I walked into Miroku's "office".

"My stash is out,Man."

"Damn Babygirl! You know how to use. What you a smoker? Or are you a snorter? Or,dare I say,a shooter?"

"All three."

"I am amazed at your many talents."

I laughed as he hooked me up with my weekly stash.

"Say,Cristi,how's that cafe` treatin ya?"

"Good. I still have money,after my bills,to pay your expensive ass,don't I?"

I laughed. A few weeks after being here,Cristi gave up her life on the streets to work at Carla's Cafe`. I claimed,"She was tired of the same ol' shit,but didn't know much else." A cafe` job as a waitress was _perfect_. And it came along at the perfect time. I had managed to keep Kagome under wraps. I was now Cristi 24/7. Everyone,even the Cafe` owner,knew me as Cristi.

"Yeah,well shit ain't free,ya know? Anyway,listen. Forget the cafe`. It's a dump. Besides,why work your ass off as a _waitress_," he said it with some disgust,"when you could join in with my peeps? If you're interested,I could make some calls and arrange some meetings. Whatcha think?"

Perfect! I was in. It was sooner than I'd thought,but hey! I was in. I kept a calm exterior.

"If you could,I mean that'd be great Miro. You'd be the Man."

"I'm already the Man doll face. Now go on. I'll call ya with the details."

"Ok. Thanks Miro."

"No sweat beautiful."

* * *

*A WEEK LATER*

* * *

I looked at my phone. It displayed the words 'Miro Calling'. I picked it up.

"Miro. What's up baby?"

"Look,you interested in joining me in the game? My peeps wanna see what you can do."

"Of course."

"Meet me at the office."

"Will do."

"Holla at you later babe."

"Later."

I hung up and smiled. This was great! I was in. I took the baggie,took my doseage of coke out,and threw it in the toilet. I fixed my eyeliner,put in my bloodshot contacts,and smiled. I grabbed my purse and got in the car.

* * *

*The Office*

* * *

I walked in and smiled at Miroku.

"Take a seat babe."

I did as told.

"So give me the deeds."

"First we do a line."

He snapped and two girls set up a line for each of us. I started getting nervous,but kept my composure.

'Ok. Remember what Sarge said. Sometimes an agent has to break the law to serve it.'

I leaned down,snorted the line,and leaned back. Instantly my head started ringing.

"Now the deeds. You'll start out at the bottom,rules of the game. I'll send you on delivery and collection calls. But you'll work your way up in no time. I got a job for you now. Take these two grams to this adress."

He handed me a box.

"Collect my money too."

"Can do. Thanks for this Miro."

"You'll get a cut. So,hurry."

I left,climbed in the car,left the driveway,and opened the box. Inside was two grams of coke,and a piece of paper. 2145 Blunt Avenue. 2 grams. Shayna Bimbardi. Collect $100.00. I walked to the door knocked and smiled at the young girl that opened the door.

"You Shayna Bimbardi?"

"Who are you?"

"Cristi. Miroku sent me."

"Oh. Step inside."

I did as told and followed her to a bedroom.

"You got the shit?"

"You got the money?"

She handed me the paper and I handed her the shit.

"You can't leave yet. Wanna do a couple lines?"

"I'm good."

"I didn't know Miro was hiring punks now."

"I can't stand here and let you talk to me like that Ms. Bimbardi."

"Then snort a couple lines."

"Ok."

I did as told and left.

On the way to Miroku's,I started thinking.

'Are you doing th right thing Kagome? Sarge said sometimes you have to break the law to serve it,but that's like in life or death situations. You cant blow your cover. Everybody's counting on you. You have to stop this gang,but cocaine is addictive. You've never done it. If you say no,you may blow the operation. If you say yes,you're harming yourself and breaking the law. Is helping others really worth harming yourself? Why am I even asking that question. I want nothing more in life to help people. It's why I do what I do. I just wish I could talk to Sarge.'

* * *

*Miroku's*

* * *

I smiled as I walked into the office and handed Miroku the money.

"One hundred dollars,as stated."

"What took so long babe?"

"She wouldn't let me leave. Suspicious neighbors. We did a couple lines."

Miroku nodded.

"Not bad. We'll keep doing this until you're ready to move up."

"Guess it's time to tell the cafe` I quit?"

"Before you do,you should know a few things. If you're gonna do this,you will be devoted. You work for me. I call,you come. No questions or objections. If you don't,it on't be pretty. You're working your way n and there's only one way out. Service will be spectacular. Night or day. I'm your boss,but someone else is my boss. If it comes down to me protecting my ass or your ass,I'm going with my own ass."

"Agreed."

"Then call the cafe`."

"Thanks Miro. I won't let you down."

"In this buisness,words don't mean jack shit. I need actions,proof."

"Yes sir."

"Good deal. Now,go home."

I smiled and left.

* * *

*Cristi's Apartment*

* * *

I sighed as I layed on the fucked up bed in the tiny bedroom of my dumpy apartment. Things were finally starting to seem right again. I felt efficient once more. In my buisness,efficiency was everything. It was starting to feel like a real case. I smiled to myself as I started nodding off.

* * *

*A Month Later*

* * *

I grabbed my phone as I looked at the clock. 3:30 am. I looked at the phone. 'Miro Calling'.

"Hello?"

"I need you to meet Hakeem at 3145 Peace Avenue."

* * *

Name:Hakeem

Age:24 Years of Age

Alias:Keem

Status:Body Guard for Miroku

Facts:He's the bodyguard for Miroku,but he also is used when people refuse to pay their debts. He has many uses.

* * *

"Sure thing."

I stood and got dressed then grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

* * *

*3145 Peace Avenue*

* * *

I walked up to Hakeem.

"Sup?"

"Roku wants you to collect six hundred from Ron. I'm here in case he refuses."

"Ron a cheapskate?"

"Yupp."

I nodded and walked up to the door. It was opened by a small,nerdy man.

"Ron?"

"Yes."

"I'm Cristi. Miroku sent me."

"How much?"

"Six hundred."

"I only have three."

I turned to Hakeem.

"Ron,we need the whole six."

He sighed and counted out the money,mumbling about 'bills aint cheap'. I sighed and walked to Hakeem to hand him the money,but he shook his head.

"Sorry homegirl. Miroku said you had to deliver it."

I sighed and got in my car.

_*Miroku's Place*_

I sighed as I walked into Miroku's office.

"Cristi."

"Hey Miro. I have Ron's money. Keem said you wanted _me_ to deliver it."

"Indeed. I have some business to talk to you about."

"Ok?"

"I talked to the Boss."

"What'd he say?"

"He likes your dedication and wants to meet you. Now,go home and get some sleep. I'll call you at noon with details."

I nodded and left. Finally. I was finally in there. I was finally something other than a test rat. I was step closer to being on the inside. I smiled as I got into my car. I was finally convincing myself that I was an agent again.

* * *

(Author's Note:So...here's the second chapter. What do y'all think? Review and lemme know!)

-Crayzee Bubbles-

:) Stay tuned! (:


	4. Chapter Three:Soul Stealers

**_~~~~~~~Chapter Three:Soul Stealers~~~~~~~_**

* * *

I smiled as I answered the phone.

"Miro,baby. Talk to me."

"Alright listen. Ima meet you at the cafe where you used to work. From there,I'll take you to headquarters."

"Be there in twenty."

"Later,Sexy."

I climbed into the car and took off.

* * *

_*Twenty Minutes Later*_

* * *

I smiled as I stepped out of the car.

"Miro,my man."

"Get in the car."

My smile faded and I did as told. Miroku seemed a bit different. I'd never seen him like this. He was always so carefree. I smiled again when he sat next to me. I watched as he adressed the driver.

"Headquarters Keem."

So it was Hakeem driving. They weren't trusting anyone else apparently.

"Listen,there's a few things you need to know."

I nodded.

"First,the gang is all one big family. We're tight. But we've all worked for it. You're gonna have to do the same. So,don't assume you can act like you're tight with everybody. Second,you're not in yet. The Boss is meeting you to see if you have the potential to get in. Third,if he says no then you disappear. Last,and most important, the Boss is kinda tricky. You have to handle him a certain way. Do not touch him. Do not get smart. Keep a distance of at least five feet,unless told otherwise. This isn't a rule,just a strong suggestion,but I suggest you don't speak unless spoken to either. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

* * *

_*Headquarters*_

* * *

I stood from the car and followed Miroku to the door of a three story mansion. We were greeted by a short,bald,elderly man.

"Welcome to Takahashi Mansion."

"What's up Myouga?"

* * *

Name:Myouga Flea

Age:57 Years of Age

Alias:Myouga

Status:Butler of Takahashi Mansion

Facts:He was a personal friend of Inuyasha's father. He works as Inuyasha's butler.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Houshi. Is he expecting you?"

"He is. I have potential for new meat."

"One moment."

Miroku nodded. The man,formerly identified as Myouga,disappeared down a hall then reappeared.

"He will see you. The girl must stay. He's in the office."

Miroku nodded and walked to an elevator,leaving me alone with Myouga.

"May I inquire your name miss?"

"Cristi."

"I'm Myouga. The head butler of Takahashi Mansion. Pleased to meet you."

I nodded.

"Same here."

I watched as Myouga suddenly walked over to a buzzing intercom on the wall.

"Yes?"

"Escort the girl up."

Myouga walked over to me.

"Follow me."

I did as told and followed him to the elevaor Miroku had just used. A few moments later,the elevator doors opened and we both stepped into a hall. I followed Myouga to a door labeled 'Office' and watched as he knocked. His knock was answered by a husky voice.

"Enter."

Myouga pushed the door open and I stepped in,watching as he shut the door and disappeared. I surveyed the area. Typical study. I surveyed the man behind the mahogany desk. He was tall,muscular,and tan. He had amber eyes and silver hair. Located on top of his head was a pair of dog ears. I knew he must be a hanyou.

"Name.

It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Cristi."

He nodded.

"Wires."

"None."

He nodded and I was checked by two large men.

"Badge."

"Ain't got one."

He nodded.

"Sit."

I walked over and sat in the chair that he motioned to.

"What kind of work do you do for Miroku?"

"Deliveries and collections,mostly. Basically,whatever he asks."

The man nodded.

"My name is Inuyasha. You shall address me as Boss. If you get into the tight circle,it may become Yash. I will be evaluating your work from now on."

I nodded.

"I suggest you be on your toes. You will be under my constant surveilance. For the first few nights I want you in the mansion. Helps me to keep track of things. You will be assigned someone to watch you. If Miroku calls,she goes with you. Understand?"

"Yes sir Boss."

He nodded and paged someone on the intercom. I assumed Myouga and was correct.

"Myouga."

"Yes?"

"Send Miroku up to fetch his worker."

_'Fetch? First I'm a prisoner,now I'm a dog? What is your deal buddy?'_

Soon,Miroku stepped into the office.

"Yash."

"Roku. You may take her now."

Miroku nodded and I followed him down the hall.

"This will be your room."

I nodded and walked in. A woman,approximately my age,was sitting on the bed. She had deep brown eyes and brown hair,which was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Sango,meet Cristi. Cristi,meet Sango."

* * *

Name:Sango Taijai

Age:26 Years of Age

Alias Sanggerz

Status:Head Weapons Dealer for the Soul Stealers.

Facts:Miroku is like in love with her.

* * *

"Hi. Come in."

I walked over and sat on the empty bed,facing Sango. Miroku said goodbye to Sango and left.

"So,new meat?"

"Hopefully."

"If Yash has you under surveilance,the only way he'll say no is if you fuck up. He's amazing at reading people. He had you figured out the minute you walked into his office. When he told you to sit,he knew everything about you,that he needed to know anyway."

That remark made me a little nervous,but I kept my composure.

"Then maybe being treated like a prisoner won't be so bad."

"You're not a prisoner. You're free to go anywhere and do anything,but you will be watched. You're simply under surveilance. Besides,it's only for about a week. That's the maximum amount of time it takes Yash to decide if you're Soul Stealer material. Don't worry. Maybe we'll be friends,since we're gonna be spending time together. You never know. It'd be nice not to be the only girl around here anymore. I love the boys,but sometimes females need female companionship. We technically have two other girls in the group,Rin and Kilala,but they're never here. So,it's just me and the boys,which drives me insane! Ya know? Anyway,Rin handles International affairs and Kilala,my little sister,acts as her assistant."

I nodded.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Shipment. Details are on reserve until you get in,officially."

She picked up the items wrapped in cloth that were layed out on the bed and put them in a wooden crate with a lock.

"So the Boss seems pretty all work no play."

"Yash? He puts on a big front. To seem like the man to newbies. Just in case they don't work out. He wants to be taken seriously,but honestly,he's an overgrown teenage boy. He's kinda humorous,sometimes annoying,but nothing to worry about."

"He puts on a good 'Tough Guy' front."

Sango laughed.

"I thought so too when I first started."

I smiled and we continued talking about random things.

* * *

_*Two and a Half Hours Later*_

* * *

I stood,deciding I'd look around a bit. I left the room and wandered down the hall. I was surprised when I bumped into Inuyasha's rock solid chest.

"I'm sorry."

"No sweat. Where ya goin?"

"Just looking around."

"I see. Want some company that knows the place?"

I smiled.

"Sure."

He nodded and showed me around the house. After an extensive tour,we ended up in his office.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes,thank you."

He nodded and walked to the mini fridge.

"What's your poison?"

"Anything."

He smiled and pulled out a bottle of Jagermeister. He took a drink,then passed it to me. I accepted the bottle,took a drink and handed it back to him. He sat down and looked at me.

"So,tell me about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Your story."

"I had an addict mother. No father. I became an addict and did some things to support my habit,that I'm not proud of. I came here looking for a new start."

"I see. What kinda things?"

"Prostitution."

He nodded.

"Well,that part of your life is behind you. Embrace the present."

I nodded.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not judging."

"No sweat. We've all done some things we're not proud of,myself included."

* * *

_*Three Days Later*_

* * *

I walked into Inuyasha's office.

"Sit."

I did as told and looked at him across the desk.

"I have some business to discuss with you."

"What kind?"

"I provide a few girls with safety and shelter,in exchange for a percentage of their wages."

"Wages made doing what,may I ask?"

"The same thing you did."

"Prostitutes."

"Girls who have made some wrong turns in life and aren't sure which way to go from where they're at now."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I thought,given your past,you'd be interested in helping me to watch over them. Meaning,I would need you to collect my percentage. Watch the customers that the bodyguards miss. Keep up the home,make sure they have everything they need,shit like that."

I didn't wanna agree,but I silently nodded.

"I accept."

"Then I welcome you to the Soul Stealers."

He paged Sango and Miroku,who were thrilled when they learned I'd been accepted.

"Tonight,we celebrate."

Inuyasha took us all out. We went to the bar,got something to eat,and just hung out. When we came back to the mansion,everyone retired to their rooms.

* * *

(Author's Note:So...here's the third chapter. What do y'all think? Review and lemme know!)

-Crayzee Bubbles-

:) Stay tuned! (:


	5. UPDATE

Ok..so starting tomorrow,I'm going to be working on finishing all my stories..then I have big plans..stay tuned guys! (:


End file.
